Smiley
by earlybird-obi-wan
Summary: a young ObiWan tries to cheer up Mace Windu


**Title: Smiley**

Author: Earlybird-obi-wan

**Timeframe:** pre JA  
**Characters:** Obi-Wan (7) Mace, Master Enga, Master Aaqu and Master Kaagi Adin  
**Summary:** Obi and Mace in the healers ward beginning their Smileys war.

Disclaimer"Star Wars George Lucas

Obi-Wan was bored. Five days ago he had sprained his ankle during a training exercise with his group of initiates. He was brought by master Yoda to the healers ward and master Enga had treated him with her cold hands. 'Brrrr, the thought of her hands brought still shivers and goose-bumps to his arms.' He was lying in a bed with his leg wrapped in a heavy bandage and lying on a pillow and was wearing a hospital-gown. Some drawing-paper and pencils were lying on the table next to his bed.

He heard a commotion in the corridor and another bed was wheeled in with Master Windu lying in it, his leg in a cast on a pillow.

Obi-Wan smiled and asked politely "Master Windu did you have a training-accident too?"

Master Windu said with a very tired voice "No, I tripped over a loose carpet in my room."

Master Aaqu said "Obi-Wan, master Windu needs his rest, so, can you be very quiet?"

Obi-Wan asked "Can I watch the holoviewer?"

Master Aaqu said "You can watch the holoviewer if you don't disturb Master Windu."

Mace Windu soon fell asleep and was snoring loudly.

Obi-Wan was watching the holoviewer and on it were cartoons. Another program was about firefighters and their medical training.

He watched intensely and an idea was forming. He hopped out of his bed and a few hops brought him to the fresher. Yes, there they were. A bit of water, tying them shut and some pencil-work and he placed them on Mace's bed. He went to his bed and fell asleep with a smile.

Mace Windu awoke from a dream about a ghost chasing him through the temple, making roaring sounds and opened his eyes a little bit.

"Whaa what is that? He shouted as four grinning eyes were staring at him and opened his eyes wide. On the pillow where his leg was propped up were two rubber gloves with smileys on them.

Master Windu looked at Obi-Wan who was snoring loudly and smiled. With the force he lifted one smiley and dropped it on Obi-Wan's pillow.

Obi-Wan opened his eyes and saw the smiley sitting on his pillow.

He yelled "Master Windu, it was a present from me." and with a big throw the smiley sailed to Mace's bed.

Splat, the glove landed on Mace's head and soon the smileys were flying until one of the ties of a glove came loose, showering Mace with water.

Master Aaqu came in running because of the ruckus they made and said "Mace, you were supposed to rest and Obi-Wan you should remain quiet."

Mace said "Obi-Wan started it."

Obi-Wan said "It was a gift and you began the war."

War?

War.

Smileys war.

Shut up, you two.

Master Aaqu said. "Today the therapist will come for your leg Obi-Wan."

A Padawan brought two trays with their breakfast and soon the two were munching quietly.

The therapist was a young Dunai elder with raven-black hair and kind light-grey almost silver eyes. He was a healer before he was asked by the Master Healer of the temple to become a therapist. He was from the same home-planet as Master Aaqu and had been serving at the temple for 50 years now. He was related to the nomadic Jedi Master Fay.

Master Kaagi said "Hi Obi-Wan, I am Master Kaagi Adin and I will help you with your foot. If the exercises are going well, you will be back to the initiates in a short time. If it hurts, you can tell me and I will stop immediately."

He started to unwrap the bandages and massaged the foot.

Obi-Wan wanted to leave the healers ward as soon as possible and uttered not a sound and only some tears were flowing.

Master Kaagi smiled and said "Obi-Wan you are very brave."

He finished the exercise and wiping the sweat and tears from Obi-Wan's face his gaze fell on a rubber glove. He asked "Hey what do you have there, sitting at your pillow."

Obi-Wan said very softly "It was a gift for Master Mace but he doesn't appreciate it."

Master Kaagi said whispering "I will help you with more gifts for Master Mace, he deserves It." and he told Obi-Wan of his plans.

Master Kaagi came next morning and helped Obi-Wan in a hoverchair. They went to the therapy-room and started the exercises and were soon giggling as the results became visible.

Obi-Wan and Mace Windu were released the next day. Mace with two crutches and Obi-Wan walking with a slight limp.

Master Kaagi said "Obi-Wan take care of your foot and I will help you with the exercises until it is as strong as your other foot." and to Mace Windu he said "And you will need a lot of therapy too after that cast comes off."

Master Windu entered his apartment and when he went to his bed he shouted "Obi-Wan, the war will begin again" and he smiled and thought 'with Obi-Wan at the temple, life would never be boring.'

10 yellow squeeze-balls with smileys painted on them sat in a row on his bed.


End file.
